Code lyoko: episode 70
by Flipicerobot
Summary: Matthias is free, but how? X.A.N.A. launches another mega-attack. This time: nuclear crisis. And cybervenom returns.


#70 Nuclear encounter

[ factory_ scanner room] 20/09/2013 06:00

The middle scanner of the room comes to life. When it opens, a figure barely steps out and moves to the elevator.

[ Kadic academy ] 07:30

Lyokowarriors have breakfast: mashed potatoes and apple juice. Odd is eating all their plates, They weren't so hungry. Jeremy and Yumi has a discussion: " So, what is your school trip." Yumi asked. " We're going to the nuclear station." He said in joy "Mrs. hertz wants to show us the reaction of-" Odd cut him off "LAAAAAMMMEEEE! This is so boring!" Jeremy is tying to give him some attention. " You can choose Odd. You could get a detention, and skip the trip, or see the plutonium warehouse and the weather simulation." Odd seems to be interested. " Will be there explosions?" Jeremy nods " wahoo! I can't wait for it!" William then asked: " Jeremy, do you have any progress to searching the another replica."

-"No." Jeremy sighs in defeat.

[ Mrs. Hertz classroom] 08:15

" Sit down!" Mrs. Hertz orders. " Class. I have bad news for you." She sighs " Our trip is delayed because the nuclear station is checking their systems." "AWWW!" Susanne calms them down. " Don't worry. We'll go there tomorrow." " YEAH!" "Calm down. for this, we'll discuss about the future."

[ Jeremy's room] 14:11

Aelita announces "Guys, do you remember the kadic auditions?" They nod " well, I will be in the opening act of the Subdigitals concert." Odd raise his fist in joy " Bravo Aelita."

-" Thanks Odd" Ulrich asks:" When is the concert?"

-" in the 10th of October"

-" I can't wait."

-" Yeah, me too."

-" And I"

-" So am I" Aelita then asks Jeremy: " And what about you Jeremy." She see that he's not so interested: " I'll be busy in that day." everyone are shocked by that answer. " What do you mean you'll be busy." Jeremy answers: " I have more important things than useless concerts." Aelita is now furious. " everyone out!" Yumi tries to clam her down: " but Aelita ..."

-" GET OUT!" they obey. Now Jeremy and Aelita are now one on one. The group was terrified. Then William broke the silence: " Aelita is very angry at him." the rest nodded with the faces of zombies. Aelita snaps at Jeremy: " SO, THIS CONCERT IS USELESS FOR YOU!" Their discussion was so loud, that lyokowarriors could hear every word. Jeremy replies: " YES IT'S USELESS! YOU'RE WASTING YOUR TIME!"

-" NO I'M NOT!" Then she asks him : " Jeremy why you think that I'm wasting my time?" Jeremy rubs his chin and answers: " Because... because... because X.A.N.A. never rest, and I won't rest too."

- " Ow.. It's because of X.A.N.A. HOW OBVIOUSLY!"

-" WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? I'M DOING THIS TO SAVE THE WORLD!" Now Aelita is like a volcano, that is gonna explode. " TO SAVE THE WORLD!? NO JEREMY! YOU DO THIS, BECAUSE YOU WANT TO SAVE YOURSELF, AND ME AS YOUR PROPERTY!" She explodes, pointing at him.

-" ENOUGH OF THIS AELITA! WE'RE GOING TALK ABOUT THIS WITH OUR FRIENDS, AND ONLY AFTER WE DEFEAT X.A.N.A."

-" After we defeat X.A.N.A. you won't have friends anymore." Aelita said in a calm voice and walks away.

[ schoolyard ] 14: 18

Group is sitting at benches. Aelita comes to them. Odd asks her:"Soooo... How was you discussion?" Aelita responds: " All is bothering him now is the destruction of X.A.N.A.." Ulrich groans" Wow! He's totally a workaholic."

- " And I've just saw Mathias."

-"WHAT!" Odd has a suggestion. "Maybe X.A.N.A. doesn't want him anymore and placed someone in his place."

-"Maybe?"Aelita's laptop beeps. " Okay princess where is an activated tower?" Aelita checks up the super scanner " it's in the digital sea" she said in disbelief. " let's go to the factory."

[ Boulogne-Billancourt _ nuclear station_ reactor #1-20] 14:19

In the reactor room there are 7 cylindrical reactors with stabilizers. A black mist emerges from the vent, and enters the stabilizers, destroying them. Alarm sounds through the facility. " ALERT ALERT! PLUTONIUM STABILIZERS DON'T RESPOND! REACTOR'S MELTDOWN IN 30 MINUTES! EVACUATE THE FACILITY!" . One of the scientists comes to an engineer: " Mr. Fibes. What should we do?"

- " I don't know. But first we must to inform the city."

-" Yes sir."

[ Digital sea - X: 511 Y: 233] 14:26 Time before melt down: 24 minutes

The skid flies through the network. Then the sky glows bright red. " Navskids away."

Jeremy sits in chair. He checks the locator program and notices a massive X.A.N.A. activity. " WOW!" He cries." What is going on einstein."

-" X.A.N.A. is going to melt down the nuclear station."

-" X.A.N.A. becomes more dangerous. First: armada of monsters in the core chamber, second: creating a very powerful weapon, third: swarm of monsters on the desert replica, and now he's destroying an entire city."

-" yes Odd I know."

Meanwhile Ulrich deals with two sharks. He dodges their fire: " Is this all you've got?" Ulrich locks on one shark and fires. Shark blasts very bright. " Wow! What a firework." He fires at the second one, but misses. Shark appears behind him " What the-" shark shots at the navskid. William destroys 3 kongres. He deals with shark. " OH! Thank you William"

-" No thanks." Odd sees the kalmar, It grabs the skid and drills it's shields. " Yumi hurry up. Kalmar almost destroyed shields. "lock on... FIRE!" Yumi fires down kalmar.

- " That was close."

[ Digital sea X: 485 Y: 230 replica #2] 14:28 melt down in: 22 minutes.

The second replica is the ice replica Odd reports: " Jeremy it looks like the ice sector here." Jeremy then says: " O.K. Don't waste time. The reactor will melt down in 22 minutes." On their way were the blocks. Odd said: " I'll take care of them. LASER ARROWS!" all three blows up. Then creepers appear in the ice cave. Yumi dodges their lasers and throws fer fans. William races with megatank on the ice bridge. " SUPERSMOKE!" He barely dodges the laser. William strikes megatank straight into the eye.

-" ENOUGH!" The voice boomed from the sky. They look up and see someone they've never seen. It wasn't Mathias Burrel. It was some sort of death angel. It wore dark-blue techno suit that looked a lot like ulrich's with black mechanical wings. On it's head was the black helmet. " Greeting Lyokowarriors. Welcome to you death. Odd snaps at the black angel: "Oh Really. LET'S DANCE!" Jeremy gasps at shock: " Odd, stop."

-"Why?"

-" I know that voice. He's cybervenom!"

- " WHATTTT!" Odd shots at cybervenom. He dodges with incredible speed and devirtualises Odd, Yumi and William with his arm blades. Ulrich and cybervenom start the stab at each other very fast. Meanwhile Aelita flies under the ice cave. " ENERGY FIELD!" She fires at mantas. in a few minutes she see the tower. " Uh-huh." but in front of the tower there are 5 mantas. She preforms an aerial trick: Backflip of the laser, aerial roundhouse jab to 2 mantas, triangle laser dodge that destroys the rest of them. Jeremy is shocked Ulrich is devirtualised. He checks the stats of cybervenom. That was incredible:

**LIFEPOINTS: 120**

**SPEED: 230**

**STRENGTH: 200**

Thankfully Aelita is already in the tower. Before melt down remains 30 seconds.

**AELITA_**

**CODE_ **

**LYOKO_**

" Tower deactivated" Aelita said as data panels fell down.

-" RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!" He press down the _'enter'_ key, as white bubble envelops the world.

[ school yard] 14:19

Jeremy comes to the room. Aelita saw him: "Aelita can we talk about something." He said with guilty look.

-" Sure, why not." She answered, not looking at him.

-" Aelita. I'm so sorry. I'm such an egoist."

- " And..."

-" I am a workaholic." She hugs him. Yumi asks them: " Who is this cybervenom thing. Is that who tempted you?" Jeremy nods. " so we have two enemies at once?"

-" uh-huh, his powers are unbelieveable." The group groans. Because their fight has become harder.

**And done. I have news for you. in two weeks i'll begin to write a crossover of code lyoko and transformers prime. Seriously! Why there's no crossovers of them!**

** Flipicerobot.**


End file.
